El comienzo de una historia
by konatasenpai12
Summary: ESPERO que os guste, haré un monton de capitulos sobre esta pareja, esperen las demas, gracias :)
1. capitulo 1-El comienzo de una historia

Muy tarde por la calle, andaba desconcertada Konata, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Llegando a casa se tiró a la cama y se puso un manga en la cara, cada vez que leía una escena empezaba a lagrimear recordando lo sucedido...

*Flash Back~~~*

Muy temprano en el instituto (o en la preparatoria), Konata se veía como siempre: holgazana y plana. De repente, entra Kagami al salón, con una carga de furia de la re mil, Konata la veía con poco interés (como siempre).

-Kagami: ¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?!- mostrando a la vez una pagina de internet que había entrado por su celular.

-Konata: ¿Qué cosa? -w-

-Kagami: Esto, a ver si miras -señalando una imagen en donde sale Kagami con bigote y en traje de baño, con un montón de elfos.

-Konata: Ah...¿eso? -w-

Kagami cada vez más enfadada: Me permitiría golpearte directo, pero no puedo :v

-Konata: Solamente mejoré la imagen, nada preocupante -w-

-Kagami: Eres una...

Antes de terminar la frase , Kagami soltó algunas lágrimas.

-Kagami: Esto...jamás...te lo perdonaré.

-Konata: Espera Kagami! Solo era...

Kagami se fué antes de que Konata terminace su frase.

*~~Solo era...una broma~~*

Saliendo del instituto, Konata quería arreglar las cosas con Kagami, pero se encontró con una sorpresa, Kagami no se encontraba con Tsukasa, estaba con Misao y Ayano ( no es ayano sugiura, no te confundas).

Konata se deció así misma ir casa de Kagami solo para disculparse y hacer las paces ( ya que a menudo solo va a su casa para copiar la tarea).

Siendo ya de tarde, Konata se dirigía en dirección a Kagami. Tocó el timbre y nadie respondía, solo Tsukasa que después de un "buen rato" salió a abrirle.

-Tsukasa: Kona-chan, ¿qué haces por mi casa? - con una voz tierna y de confianza.

-Konata: ¿Está Kagami-chan?

-Tsukasa: No..no está en casa, salió con unas amigas, creo que con Misao-san...

En la mente de Konata resonaban lo que dijo último.

-Konata: N-no importa- se fué mientras aún le quedaba esperanza.

Regresando a casa, pasó por el instituto, viendo las hojas de otoño caer. Se posó sobre un muro observando a un perro que se le acercaba. En eso la ve...la ve a ella misma, caminando un poco recta...la vió a Kagami. Konata se fue corriendo hacia ella, Kagami al escuchar como la llamaba se salió corriendo.

-Konata: Kagami espera!

Kagami sin decir nada.

-Konata: Por favor, escúchame- agarrando su brazo.

-Konata:Por favor, solo un rato.

-Kagami: ¿Qué quieres? Seguir molestándome?- con un tono de enojo.

En eso, Konata se le echa encima (abrazo).

-Konata: Per...per...

-Kagami: Habla rápido antes de que empiece a gritar, y suéltame!

-Konata (lagrimeando): Perd...perdo...

-Kagami: Perdo qué?!

-Konata: ¡PERDÓNAME! - llorando.

En ese momento Konata sin pensarlo, la agarró y la besó.

~~~~fin del capitulo 1~~~~

Proxmimamente, el capitulo 2: Aclarando respuestas

Comenten si quieren y compartan a sus otros. :]


	2. capitulo 2-Aclarando respuestas

-Konata: ¡PERDÓNAME! - llorando.

En ese momento Konata sin pensarlo, la agarró y la besó

En ese mismo instante, para Kagami, el alrededor ya no existía, solo era ella y Konata. Tampoco se podía omitir que cayeron hojas de cerezos, ilusión propia de Kagami.

-Kagami: Ko..Kona..ta? - sonrojada.

Konata sin decir nada.

-Kagami: Es-esta bien, t-te perdono, n-o t-tuvistes q-que hacerlo...

-Konata: No importa, no debo exigirte a algo, me da igual que no me perdones ((((((me da igual)))))).

Konata se fue con la cabeza agachada, un poco sonrojada (en verdad, si estaba sonrojada). Kagami no terminó de reacomodar las cosas que acabaron de pasar, no le entraba la idea, se fue por lo menos quedándole un poco de razón...

*~~~~Fin del FlashBack~~~~*

Konata, aún tirada en la cama, no comprendía el por qué lo hizo, por qué tuvo el impulso de besarla. Buscó en sus más profundos sentimientos, pero no encontró nada, pero si recordó algo que Tsukasa le había contado..: _Las acciones que haces es porque realmente lo deseaste, pero algunos deseos son tan embarazosos que decimos _"no lo quería hacer" _o como _"no fue mi intención" _para defendernos._.. Recordando esto, Konata miró con desconcentración a la derecha y a la izquierda, en eso se hace un silencio del lugar, momento en que...Konata...descubre el por qué, descubre el por qué lo hizo, con un rápido movimiento botó el manga contra la pared, dándose para sí misma cachetadas como tratando de recobrar la vida.

Konata: N-no creo que y-yo...pudiera...e-estar...- Al mismo tiempo que sale al baño para mojarse la cara, viéndose al espejo..., pero fue pero verse, porque solo se veía la cara ee Kagami. Konata salió corriendo de su casa en dirección a nose donde (talvez al parque, ya que estaba corriendo por el camino al parque), corría a una velocidad ( hay que recordar que ella es atlética), a una velocidad desconfiada, no le importaba que la gente se asombrara por el por qué está corriendo; de repente, se tropieza y cae encima de una persona.

Misao:¡hyahh! Mi c-cabeza, me duele, ~ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te tropiezas? :v

Konata: Haz estado con...Kagami?- en un tono penoso y despreocupado.

Misao: Pues sí, estábamos en el parque y... creo que aun sigue ahí, me dijo que quería estar a solas para pensar-

Konata:-¡¿SABES EN QUÉ PENSABA?!

Misao: Pues en realidad, no, ¿y a que se debe esa pregunta?

Konata: N-nada en absoluto.- se levanta y continúa caminando.

Llendo por un sendero en parque, pensaba en que haría si se encontrase con ella, o como estaría en el instituto después de lo que le hizo a Kagami. "kagami perdoname" se escuchaba en sí misma.

En eso una mano la detiene, una cálida y agradable mano que decía:

-N-no deberías estar a estas horas por el p-parque.

-Konata: Pero tenía que-

-Escucha, s-si fuistes a buscarme de nuevo, para disculparte de nuevo, y también para disculparte por lo que me hicistes, no importa, yo a te he disculpado (cuando me besastes).

-Konata: ¿Qué dijistes último? Espera...¡¿KAGAMI?!

-Kagami:O-olvidalo, ya, anda a casa que ya es tarde, Konata-

-Konata:-¿M-Me puedes a-acom-acompañar a mi ca-casa?- Konata toda sonrojada.

-Kagami: Eh...?- Kagami se sonrojo también.- Konata yo-

-Konata: Solo acompáñame...

Por el camino, Ninguna ee las dos dió palabra, caminaban como si no se conocieran, de vez en cuando Kagami miraba a Konata de reojo, en eso, Konata le agarra la mano con suavidad. Kagami se sonrojó que pensaba en ella y...

Ya llegando a su puerta, aun con las manos agarradas, Konata se detiene por un momento.

-Kagami: Ya hemos llegado, bueno me tengo que-. En eso Konata le aprieta fuerte a Kagami, la empuja hacia ella...los ojos de las dos brillaron como quien sabe lo que iba a pasar, y pasó.

Las dos soltaban gemidos, Konata avanzaba para que Kagami retrocediera en dirección a la puerta, afortunadamente para Konata, no había nadie en casa, su padre y sus primas habían salido a comer. Mientras más Konata avanzaba, más Kagami entraba a su casa. Konata no había pensado en hacerlo, estaba frustada y pues lo que hizo era porque lo quería hacer...con ella. Kagami estaba retrocediendo, sin saber a donde se dirigían, no sabía que Konata la estaba llevando a su habitación. Llegando a la puerta de su habitación, Konata abre la puerta, lo cual había un manga en medio (ya sabes porque), Kagami se resbala y cae contra el piso, Konata se le hecha encima y la empieza a besuquear, entreabriendo la boca, soltaban gemidos. Konata se dezplaza hacia su cuello, lamiendo con placer, sogue bajando hasta encontrarse con sus pechos, Konata se paralizó en el momento al ver que los pechos de Kagami estaban duros y que habían crecido un poco, a Konata le vino en la mente un manga yuri que leyó el otro día. Konata se sintió capacitada para continuar lo que le estaba haciendo a Kagami, empezó a lamer los pechos, apretándolos con la otra mano, empezó a jugar con sus pezones, Kagami soltaba gemidos y gritos.

-Konata: No hagas tanto alboroto -/-

-Kagami: E-es que tú...No solo mis pechos , ah /

-Konata: Wow! Osea, también lo quieres aquí?- Konata deslizó su mano hacia su "archivo" ( pongamosle así para que no haiga demandas de palabras -w-).

-Kagami:No! Espera! Nhm... Si haces eso...ahora...yo...

Ahh! Por favor, para

-Pero si a tu "archivo" le gusta, está temblando- Decía Konata mientras con ojos pervertidos miraba y lamía su "archivo"

-Nhmm...Ah, no Konata, deja eso, siento una sensación extraña...fuah...nhmm..

-Osea, que te quieres correr?, yo jamás sentí como era correrse, pero creo que tu serás la primera en descubrirlo si sigo con esto.

-Tienes que parar! Konata, hazme caso! No creo que pueda...aguantarlo...nhmmm...ah..ah

-Un poco más...

-No! Ya no aguanto!...(me corro)

A Konata le pareció raro al oír lo ùltimo, se acercó hacia su cara toda sonrojada.

-No quiero que hagas bulla...-Konata metió por última su dedo en su "archivo" de Kagami.

-AAAHHHH...MMM...mmmm (sonaba así porque Konata la estaba besándo mientras se corría).

-Ah...ah...

-Chica lasciva, hehe

- Ca-cállate.

-Cielos...has mojado todo el piso.

-Y de quién crees que es la culpa? :v

-Nose, pero, Kagamin...

-Qué?

-Te amo...

Próximo capitulo:= Hearth attack- capítulo 3: Romance en el instituto. (yei..ya le puse tìtulo :3)

Comenten si quieren y dejen sus pedidos de otras parejas que quieran que ponga (yuru yuri, Lucky star, Madoka Magica


End file.
